No One Here but Us
by St. Harridan
Summary: A drunk Shunsui tries his hand at persuasion. But convincing Zaraki Kenpachi's never an easy thing.


**Summary: **A drunk Shunsui tries his hand at persuasion. But convincing Zaraki Kenpachi's never an easy thing.

* * *

><p><span>No One Here but Us<span>

"Stay the fuck away from me, Kyoraku, or I swear I'll cut off yer fuckin' balls."

All the more unfazed, Shunsui slips into the office and tips his straw hat with a lop-sided, tipsy grin that immediately puts Kenpachi on edge. He glares at the man, teeth barred, a low growl rumbling in his throat, but Shunsui doesn't seem to take any notice.

Instead, the man places two bottles of sake on the desk in front of Kenpachi and plops himself down in a chair. He reaches for the pipe resting nearby, but Kenpachi snatches it away with a snarl.

"What d'ye want, old man?"

"Aw, have you grown too attached to that pipe I gave you to the point where you won't even let _me _have a go?" Shunsui slurs, absently patting Kenpachi's hand. "I'm honoured, Captain Zaraki, I'm very honoured."

"I ain't attached to the thing." Kenpachi scoffs, throwing the pipe at him. It lands right in Shunsui's hands, but he, being obviously and plainly drunk, gives a start and drops it. Leaving it on the floor, he rises to his feet and rounds the desk to where Kenpachi's sitting. The other man rolls his chair back, recoiling from the heavily alcohol-scented captain.

"Oh, c'mon, Zaraki," Shunsui plants his hands on the armrests on either side of Kenpachi, their faces coming so close to each other that he can smell his thick breath, heated with alcohol, "let's have some fun. A little playtime never hurts anyone, does it?"

"Ye're a drunk asshole," Kenpachi hisses, pushing Shunsui away when he leans down, "an' I don't roll like that, ye fuckhead."

"Really?" Shunsui chuckles, planting a soft kiss to the side of Kenpachi's neck. "Really now?"

"Where's Yachiru?" Kenpachi hopes that, with the change of subject, Shunsui will leave it at that and get the hell out of his office. He hadn't expected the man to sashay in just like that in the middle of the afternoon, when he's buried under piles of work. Kenpachi doesn't give a shit about paperwork, but Yumichika's been rather fussy as of late, and he just can't _stand _the pretty-boy's whining.

"She's at Jushiro's," Shunsui replies, voice slightly muffled as he presses his lips to Kenpachi's ear. "Told her he wanted to see her, that he's got some sweets with him. Couldn't even tell her that I have some business with you before she ran out with her arms in the air. Cute kid you have there, Zaraki, really."

"Stop tryin t'kiss my ass, prick."

"Just _what _are you so _worried_ about, hm?" Shunsui takes Kenpachi's face in both his hands, allowing his lips to leave fleeting kisses across his forehead. "Take a look around, Zaraki. There's no one here but us."

"Ye're drunk." Kenpachi shoves him away and rises to his feet, popping the bones in his neck. "Like I said, I don't roll like that, Kyoraku."

"But wouldn't it be fun to try something new once in a while?" Shunsui takes the pink kimono off his shoulders, drapes it over the back of a chair. "And I'm not really drunk. I just had a few bottles about an hour ago, that's it."

"What 'bout bargin' right into my goddamned office, eh?" Kenpachi points at the calligraphy scroll that had fallen off its nail when Shunsui had first came stumbling in. "That ain't drunk enough for ye?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Zaraki…" Before Kenpachi can even register the motion, Shunsui's standing before him, having his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his lithe, skilful tongue inside his mouth.

"Asshole," Kenpachi mutters between kisses, rolling his eyes and deciding to just accept the fact that Shunsui's in his territory, wanting nothing more in the world than to get into his hakama. A very tipsy Shunsui at that and, more often than not, he always gets what he wants.

The older captain tilts his head to the side and starts nipping his way down Kenpachi's throat, hands snaking under his captain's haori to pull him closer. A lick to Kenpachi's collarbone, two fingers that has found their way under his uniform tweaking a nipple, and a shiver runs up his spine.

Shunsui allows a complacent grin to stretch his lips, amused at the inevitable growl his younger partner elicits. "Just relax. There's no one here but us…"


End file.
